Sorcerers of Paraoh
by Se-I-Yue
Summary: Diserang singa berkepala wanita bernapas api adalah kesialan Ciel yang pertama. Tapi kesialan hidupnya itulah yang membawa Ciel menemukan siapa dirinya yang sebenarnya. "Kaulah penerus penyihir Phantomhive. Nasib dunia berada di bawah bayang-bayangmu." "You're the sorcerer of Paraoh." Di sinilah dunia di mana sihir itu nyata, spinx itu hidup dan Dewa-Dewi mesir mengawasimu.
1. Prolog

**Kuroshituji by Yana Toboso**

**x**

**The Kane Chronicle by Rick Riordan**

.

.

.

**Se-I-Yue**

presented:

**"SORCERERS OF PARAOH"**

-Dunia di mana sihir itu nyata, spinx itu hidup dan Dewa-Dewi Mesir mengawasimu-

.

.

.

**PROLOG**

Tiga hari yang lalu setelah sekembalinya aku dari luar kota, sebuah bingkisan penyok tergeletak di depan teras. Perlu kalian tahu bingkisan yang dikirimkan kepadaku itu adalah sebuah kotak kardus seukuran kardus sepatu olahraga yang dilapisi kertas, plastik dan lain-lain. Bingkisan itu sampai dalam keadaan yang sangat _mengenaskan_―yang kumaksud dengan 'mengenaskan' memang benar-benar mengenaskan; satu sisinya terbakar dan terdapat beberapa bekas gigitan di sana sini. Aku sampai heran kenapa bingkisan itu masih bisa bertahan dan tidak hancur sebelum kusadari ternyata terdapat sebuah gambar aneh di alas kotaknya: sebuah tongkat berdiri yang di sampingnya ada gambar seperti guci dan ranting yang melengkung di bawahnya. Gambar itu berlikat-kilat lemah kemerahan (Ini serius! Gambar aneh itu memang menyala!).

Mungkin kalian tidak percaya karena pada awalnya aku sendiri juga merasa aneh.

Setelah kubuka bingkisan itu, ternyata isinya adalah sebuah rekaman dan beberapa buku tua yang terbuat dari kertas papirus. Sungguh! Aku tidak bercanda karena tekstur kertas itu benar-benar kasar dan melengkuk-lengkuk seperti daun.

Ketika kuputar rekamannya, di sana seorang laki-laki dengan suara berat yang terdengar _sexy_―Oh, kalau yang ini mungkin aku sedikit berlebihan. Tapi mungkin beberapa dari kalian yang seorang gadis pasti mendukungku―memperkenalkan namanya, Sebastian Michaelis. Aku tidak mengenal orang itu, tapi dia, entah mengapa terdengar begitu mengenalku.

Yaah, langsung saja ke intinya.

Jadi, aku dipercaya oleh laki-laki bernama Sebastian itu untuk menyebarkan pengalamannya bersama teman-temannya kepada kalian. Mungkin jika hanya mendengar cerita mereka dari rekaman, aku bakal mengira itu hanya omong kosong orang gila saja. Masalahnya buku-buku papirus itu berisi beberapa pengetahuan tentang sihir mesir dan hieroglif-hieroglif yang bakal membatuku dalam menuliskan cerita mereka. Terlebih fakta bahwa aku baru saja mendapat kotak penyok yang ditulisi hieroglif menyala di dasarnya.

Entah kalian bakal percaya atau tidak. Tapi, jika beberapa dari kalian mengalami peristiwa aneh seperti yang mereka alami, kukira kalian harus segera pergi ke sebuah sekolah dan mencari loker. Aku tidak akan memberitahu kalian sekolah dan loker yang mana karena jika kalian memang orang yang tepat maka kalian akan menemukannya sendiri. Setelah itu kusarankan untuk tidak membawa pulang bingkisan yang ada di dalamnya, kalian harus membukanya di sana saat itu juga. Pergi ke toilet dan cari tahu bagaimana cara menggunakannya.

Semoga cerita-cerita setelah ini bakal menginspirasi kalian dan membuat kalian lebih berhati-hati dalam bertindak.

Semoga Dewa-Dewi memberkati kalian.

Salam,

Se-I-Yue

* * *

**ALMANAC**

**Jalan Para Dewa yang Dipelajari Para Penyihir**

Ciel P. = Horus

Alois T. = Isis

Sebastian M. = Bast

Claude F. = Ra

**Dewa-Dewi Mesir**

Aphopis = Dewa kekacauan

Anubis = Dewa penguburan dan kematian

Babi = Dewa babun

Bast = Dewi kucing

Bes = Dewa cebol

Geb = Dewa bumi

Gengen-Wer = Dewa angsa

Hapi = Dewa sungai Nil

Hathor = Dewi cinta, musik dan tarian

Heket = Dewi katak

Horus = Dewa perang

Isis = Dewi sihir

Khepri = Dewa kumbang, aspek Ra di pagi hari

Khnum = Dewa berkepala domba, aspek Ra pada saat matahari terbenam di dunia bawah tanah

Khonsu = Dewa bulan

Mekhit = Dewi singa kecil

Neith = Dewi perburuan

Nekhbet = Dewi burung bangkai

Nephthys = Dewi sungai

Nut = Dewi langit

Osiris = Dewa dunia bawah

Pengganggu = Dewa pengadilan yang bekerja untuk Osiris

Ptah = Dewa para pengrajin

Ra = Dewa matahari, dewa keteraturan, juga dikenal sebagai Amun-Ra

Sekhmet = Dewi singa

Serqet = Dewi kalajengking

Set = Dewa kejahatan dan kekacauan

Shezmu = Dewa iblis anggur darah

Shu = Dewa udara

Sobek = Dewa buaya

Tawaret = Dewi kuda nil

Thoth = Dewa pengetahuan

**Kata-kata perintah yang mungkin bakal muncul:**

A'max = Terbakarlah

Ha-di = Hancurlah

Ha-tep = Tenanglah

Ha-wi = Seranglah

Hah-ri = Diamlah

Hah-sieh = Berbaliklah

Heqat = Memanggil tongkat

Hi-nehm = Bergabunglah

I-ei = Datanglah

L'mun = Sembunyikanlah

N'dah = Lindungilah

Sa-per = Luputlah

Tas = Terikatlah

W-peh = Terbukalah


	2. Chapter 1

**Kuroshitsuji by Yana Toboso**

**X **

**The Kane Chronicle by Rick Riordan**

.

.

.

**Se-I-Yue**

Presented:

**"SORCERERS OF PARAOH"**

-dunia di mana sihir itu nyata, spinx itu hidup dan Dewa-Dewi mesir mengawasimu-

.

.

.

**CHAPTER 1: CIEL PHANTOMHIVE**

**"Hari di Mana Mimpi Buruk Menjadi kenyataan"**

* * *

Ciel kira dia bakal mati di hari ulang tahunnya yang ke tiga belas.

Jadi, hari itu tanggal empat belas bulan Desember. Bibinya Ciel, Mrs. Angelina atau yang sering disapa Madam Red, mengajaknya pergi mengunjungi Museum British untuk merayakan ulang tahunnya. Ini bukan lelucon. Bibinya benar-benar mengajaknya pergi ke museum di hari ulang tahunnya yang ketiga belas.

Ciel sebenarnya tidak ingin ikut dan berencana membuat alasan seperti perutnya mulas atau kepalanya pusing. Tapi dia tidak tega melakukannya pada satu-satunya keluarg yang masih dimilikinya.

Ya, orang tua Ciel meninggal tiga tahun lalu dalam sebuah kecelakaan. Sekarang dia harus hidup bersama bibinya yang maniak Mesir. Bagaimana tidak? Madam Red selalu menceritakanya beberapa kisah Mesir sebelum tidur sampai-sampai Ciel pernah berulangkali mimpi buruk dikejar-kejar spinx bernapas api. Untungnya mimpi itu tidak sampai membuatnya gila. Bibinya juga selalu _update_ tentang kabar-kabar penemuan Mesir yang terbaru. Bahkan suatu hari dia membelikan Ciel kalung jimat dengan simbol Mata Horus, yang merupakan simbol paling populer di jaman Mesir kuno.

Ciel tidak berpikir untuk percaya pada jimat atau apa, tapi dia selalu memakai kalung pemberian bibinya ke mana-mana. Itu karena Ciel menyayangi Bibi An.

Hari itu masih hari kerja, tapi Madam Red mengambil cuti agar bisa menikmati jalan-jalannya bersama keponakannya. Ciel sangat menghargai itu. Hanya saja, kenapa harus museum?

Ciel melempar tubuhnya di jok belakang begitu taksi yang mereka pesan sampai.

"Aku tidak percaya ini," gerutu Ciel. "Bibi mengambil cuti hanya untuk mengamati benda tua jamuran di museum?"

Madam Red hanya tersenyum. Dia melirik keponakannya dari jok depan. "Ini pasti menyenangkan, Ciel. Ada benda baru yang kemarin dikirim ke Museum British."

"Ada PR baru juga yang harus kuselesaikan minggu ini."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya. Tidur di musim dingin."

Madam Red tertawa keras sambil memegangi perutnya. "Serius, Ciel. Kau ini beruang atau apa?"

Ciel tersenyum. Begitulah bibinya, selalu menyenangkan dan tertawa. Itulah mengapa meski tur sejarah kadang membosankan, tapi Ciel selalu bisa menikmatinya ketika dia pergi bersama bibinya. Ciel menyayangi Madam Red.

Taksi mereka melaju perlahan di tepian Sungai Thames. Ketika melewati jembatan Waterloo, Madam Red menyuruh sopir untuk berhenti dan menepi.

"Ada apa?" tanya Ciel.

Madam Red tidak mendengarkan pertanyaan Ciel dan keluar begitu saja dari taksi. Dia berjalan ke trotoar, Ciel mengikutinya. Madam Red berhenti di hadapan sebuah monumen yang seingat Ciel bernama Cleopatra's Needle.

Cleopatra's Needle bukan monumen berbentuk jarum dan tidak punya hubungan apa-apa dengan Cleopatra. Itu hanya nama saja. Entah orang aneh macam apa yang memberi nama aneh pada monumen itu. Tingginya sekitar 70 kaki yang pastinya bakal terlihat keren di zaman Mesir kuno. Tapi monumen itu tenggelam diantara bangunan-bangunan besar London dan dipojokkan di sisi jalan. Monumen bersejarah itu seolah terlupakan.

Madam Red menatap puncak monumen itu. "Aku jadi teringat pada peristiwa itu."

Ciel mengerutkan dahinya dan ikut menatap puncak Cleopatra's Needle. "Maksudmu meninggalnya ayah dan ibu?"

Madam Red mengagguk.

Ciel jadi teringat orang tuanya. Bibinya bilang mereka meninggal dalam sebuah kecelakaan di sini, di hadapan monumen tua ini. Entah kecelakaan macam apa Ciel tidak tahu. Mungkin kecelakaan mobil kerena bibinya tidak pernah memberikan penjelasan yang detil padanya. Tapi dia tidak peduli. Toh, orang yang sudah meninggal tidak mungkin kembali lagi.

Angin berdesir begitu dingin. Tiba-tiba seberkas cahaya di tepi sungai tertangkap ekor mata Ciel. Dia menoleh dan menemukan dua orang bertubuh tinggi dengan jas hitam berdiri di sana, menatapnya dan bibinya.

Ciel menepuk lengan Madam Red. "Ada yang memperhatikan kita di sana."

Madam Red dan Ciel menoleh ke arah yang ditunjuk Ciel. Tapi sosok-sosok itu telah menghilang dari sana. Sekilas Ciel dapat melihat kekhawatiran di wajah bibinya. Tapi bibinya itu kembali tersenyum.

"Ayo kembali ke taksi, Ciel."

.

.

.

.

.

Ciel tidak mengira museum bakal penuh.

Berapa banyak maniak benda sejarah yang datang kemari? Beberapa dari mereka terlihat seperti pengunjung biasa, tapi beberapa di antaranya membawa pulpen dan buku catatan sembari mengamati dan berkeliling. Segerombolan remaja seperti dirinya, terlihat sangat bosan saat pemandu tur menjelaskan sesuatu pada mereka.

Ciel mengikuti Madam Red yang berjalan melewati beberapa benda sejarah yang sudah pernah mereka kunjungi sebelumnya. Mereka memasuki ruang pameran Mesir dan berhenti di hadapan sebuah lempengan batu abu-abu gelap yang tingginya sekitar tiga kaki dan lebarnya dua kaki. Batu itu diletakkan di sebuah dudukan dan dilindungi kotak kaca. Ciel maju selangkah agar bisa membaca keterangan yang tertempel di depannya.

"Batu Rosetta." Gumam Ciel. "Namanya seperti sebuah program komputer."

Madam Red tertawa dan menepuk puncak kepala Ciel. "Batu Rosetta adalah kunci untuk menerjemahkan hieroglif. Ditemukan oleh tentara Napoleon pada tahun 1799. Sebelum batu ini ditemukan tak ada seorangpun yang bisa membaca hieroglif selama berabad-abad. Tulisan-gambar asal Mesir ini benar-benar dilupakan. Kemudian, seorang warga Inggris, Thomas Young membuktikan kalau tiga bahasa yang ada di batu ini berbunyi pesan yang sama. Champollion dari Prancis melanjutkan penelitian itu danberhasil memecahkan kodenya."

Ciel mengangguk, kemudian menengok lebih dekat. Sepertinya dia mulai sedikit tertarik. "Jadi, apa yang ditulis di sana?"

"Tidak ada yang spesial. Hanya ucapan-ucapan terima kasih beberapa peneta kepada Raja Ptolemy V."

Ciel merengut kecewa.

Madam Red melirik keponakannya dan tersenyum. "Dulunya ini memang tidak penting. Tapi sekarang batu ini menjadi simbol yang sangat kuat sebagai penghubung antara dunia Mesir Kuno dengan dunia sekarang yang jauh lebih modern."

Ciel mengangguk-angguk mengerti. Bola matannya sedang memperhatikan permukaan batu itu yang terukir tiga tulisan yang berbeda. Bagian atasnnya adalah gambar-gambar Mesir Kuno. Kemudian bagian bawahnya seperti campuran antara bahasa Yunani dan Mesir. Bibinya bilang itu Demotic, tulisan di zaman ketika Yunani menguasai Mesir. Yang terakhir jelas-jelas tulisan Yunani.

"Apa ini asli?"

Madam Red mengangguk. "Benda-benda Mesir di sini asli. Hanya beberpa patung saja yang merupakan tiruan, seperti yang di sana."

Ciel mengikuti arah yang ditunjukan Madam Red. Sebuah patung singa berkepala wanita bertengker di ujung ruangan. Ciel bergidik mendapati pandangan patung itu yang menatap lurus ke arahnya. Seingatnya, dulu waktu dia kemari patung itu belum ada. Mungkin baru dan sengaja dibuat untuk menghiasi ruangan. Tapi tetap saja Ciel tidak nyaman dengan keberadaannya. Patung itu mengingatkannya pada mimpi buruknya.

Ciel melirik patung itu sekali sebelum dia mengikuti Madam Red yang berjalan ke arah yang lain. Ruang pameran Mesir memang cukup ramai, tapi entah mengapa Ciel was-was kalau-kalau patung itu tiba-tiba hidup.

"Bibi An?" panggil Ciel.

"Hm?"

"Kenapa museum di Inggris punya benda-benda koleksi Mesir asli?"

"Kau lupa, ya? Mesir itu dulu sangat berjaya, lho." Sahut Madam Red. Matanya masih terikat pada koleksi jimat-jimat Mesir di hadapannya. "Peradaban Mesir itu yang paling besar di dunia, tapi itu dulu. Itulah kenapa kita bisa menemukan beberapa monumen Mesir di luar Mesir, seperti Cleopatra's Needle. Tapi ada juga beberapa yang dibawa kemari untuk diteliti."

"Merepotkan sekali."

Madam Red terkikik.

"Ciel, lihat!"

Ciel menengok ke dalam kotak kaca yang berisi jimat Mesir.

"Itu lambang Mata Horus. Seperti jimatmu. Apa kau memakainya?"

Ciel mengangguk. "Tidak pernah kulepas barang sedetikpun."

Madam Red tersenyum. "Bagus. Jangan sampai melepasnya."

Ciel memandangi beberapa jimat lain yang bentuknya aneh-aneh. "Apa jimat-jimat ini asli? Mereka melambangkan tiap-tiap Dewa, 'kan?"

"Ya. Tiap Dewa punya bentuk yang berbeda-beda. Tapi yang di sini sepertinya tiruan."

"Bagaimana bibi tahu?"

Madam Red mengendikkan bahu. "Cuma menebak."

Ciel menghela napas. Terkadang bibinya memang suka menjawab pertanyaan seenaknya. Dia berbalik dan menemukan ruangan pameran Mesir kosong. Hanya ada dia dan bibinya serta dua orang laki-laki yang sedang mengamati Batu Rosetta.

Ciel melempar pandangannya kembali pada patung spinx di ujung ruangan. Entah bagaimana patung itu jadi terlihat lebih mengerikan dari sebelumnya. Ciel terlonjak mundur ketika tiba-tiba kedua mata patung itu menyala kemerahan.

"Bibi An," Ciel meraih lengan bibinya. "Sepertinya kita harus pul―"

Ciel melepas genggamannya. Tenggorokannya tercekat. Tubuh Madam Red tiba-tiba menjadi kaku dan seluruh tubuhnya memancarkan cahaya merah yang berpendar-pendar. Ciel tidak tahu itu lelucon atau apa mengingat bibinya yang memang menyukai warna merah dan hobi mengerjainya.

"Bibi An?"

Madam Red tidak menjawab. Ciel mulai merasa suhu di sekitarnya naik drastis, terlebih suhu di sekitar Madam Red. Ciel melangkah mundur. Kemudian dia dapat melihat bola mata bibinya yang menyala kemerahan. Lantai di bawah Madam Red perlahan menghangus. Tubuhnya perlahan-lahan mengeluarkan asap.

"Bibi An!" teriak Ciel panik. "Siapa saja! Tolong!"

Ciel melempar pandangan ke sekitar ruangan yang tiba-tiba kosong. Ekor matanya menangkap sesutau di ujung ruangan itu bergerak. Ciel yakin dia tidak sedang bermimpi ketika melihat patung spinx yang tadinya diam sekarang mulai berdiri dan melempar tatapan ke arahnya. Ciel ingin berteriak dan lari, tapi kedua kakinya seolah membeku di lantai. Spinx itu mengaum marah dan berjalan ke arahnya.

Ciel masih mematung di tempatnya ketika singa berkepala manusia itu tinggal setengah jalan ke arahnya. Patung itu membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar, memperlihatkan taring-taringnya yang tajam. Dia kemudian menyedot udara di sekelilingnya dan dengan cepat menyemburkan api ke arah Ciel.

Ciel menutup matanya, mengira dirinya akan jadi abu dan mati setelahnya. Tapi anehnya dia tidak merasakan panas menyentuh kulitnya. Ciel membuka mata dan melihat sebuah perisai tak kasat mata melindunginya dari semburan api. Ciel tidak paham apa yang terjadi, tapi dia merasakan sesuatu yang mulai menghangat di dadanya. Ciel menengok ke bawah dan menemukan kalung jimatnya menyala.

"Kerja bagus!"

Ciel terlonjak kaget. Dia mencari-cari asal suara barusan dan menemukan seorang pria bertubuh tinggi berkacamata berdiri di hadapan Batu Rosetta.

"Cepat, ke sini! Kita harus pergi sekarang juga!" teriak pria itu.

Ciel masih belum pulih dari keterkejutannya sehingga dia tidak dapat merespon. Pandangannya malah kembali pada patung singa yang mengaum marah padanya. Patung itu berlari dengan cepat ke arahnya dan bersiap menyerang Ciel dengan cakarnya.

Ciel tidak tahu dengan apa yang terjadi selanjutnya karena dia tiba-tiba dia ditarik menjauh. Dia mendapati seorang pria lain yang juga bertubuh tinggi menarik tangannya.

"Jangan melamun." Ucap pria itu.

Ciel masih belum sadar degan apa yang sedang terjadi di sekitarnya. Ketika dia menoleh, Ciel mandapati tubuh bibinya yang setengah gosong. Ciel ingin berteriak, tapi detik berikutnya dia ditarik melompat ke dalam Batu Rosetta bersama dua orang pria dan tersedot ke dalam pusaran pasir. Dia merasakan perutnya seperti diaduk-aduk dan kepalanya berputar-putar. Ciel mencoba untuk tidak muntah. Detik berikutnya Ciel tidak sadarkan diri.

.

.

.

**to be continue**


End file.
